moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cenarius
Cenarius is the child of Elune and Malorne and is the patron god of all druids regardless of race. He is one of the most powerful and influential demigods in Azeroth. Appearance Cenarius is a giant creature whose body resembles a cross between an elk and a night elf. He is tall and proud, exuding an air of serene confidence. His body glows with a soothing, emerald light that strangle constrasts the stern look on his face. History Birth and Children Cenarius was born a child to the great and powerful goddess, Elune, who is seen as the chief deity in the eyes of the night elves. Over the course of thousands of years, he has grown into a powerful and cunning begin. His dominion over nature is unfathomable, a trait he inherited from his father, Malorne. Overtime, he has fathered many children; his daughters, the dryads and his sons, the keepers. Legend suggests that he too sired the centaur.Warcraft III Manual Cenarius the Shan'do Tauren believe that Cenarius's earliest known association with mortal races was with them and they he first taught them the ways of the druid. For countless ages, long before recorded history, they aided him in protecting the balance of the natural world. War of the Ancients and the Long Vigil Main Page: War of the Ancients When the Burning Legion first invaded Azeroth, the night elves came to Cenarius for aid. Realizing the destructive nature of the threat, he amassed his woodland armies and went to war. In a long campaign, they toppled Azshara and destroyed the Well of Eternity. In the devstation it wrought, Cenarius joined the night elves atop of Mount Hyjal and taught them the ways of druidism. When the druids entered the Emerald Dream, he aided the sentinels in maintaining order during the Long Vigil. Return of the Legion Following the arrival of the orcs on Kalimdor, the Warsong Clan were tasked with harvesting lumber from the lower portions of Ashenvale. Cenarius rallied to the call once again to defend his lands against the intruders and pushed the orcs to the brink of defeat. Using such an opportunity, Mannoroth played to the orcs' desperation and convinced them to drink his blood. This both empowered and malformed the orcs, who became overpowering against even a demigod. In a titanic battle, Grom Hellscream was victorious over Cenarius. The Firelands For years Cenarius's soul wandered the Emerald Dream combating dark forces, but a danger like never before had come to Ashenvale. Ragnaros the Firelord had conjured a spire at the foothills of Mount Hyjal and intended on lighting aflame the World Tree. With the help of Malfurion Stormrage, Cenarius returned to the mortal plane and led the Cenarian Circle into Ragnaros's own plane of existance, the Firelands. In an invasion against searing foes, Cenarius saved his people and laid waste to the terrible elemental lord. The Emerald Nightmare Cenarius had returned to his grove in Val'sharah to combat the enemy in the Emerald Dream once again, Xavius. For all of his efforts though, he was corrupted and tainted with black magics. Note: As not to give spoilers to current content, I will leave this section vague for now. References Category:Characters Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Druids Category:Night Elf Category:War of the Ancients